(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a three-dimensional image display device and a driving method thereof, and particularly to a three-dimensional image display device including shutter glasses and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as part of the general progress in display device technology, 3D stereoscopic image display devices have been attracting attention.
In general, in 3D image display technology, stereoscopic perception of an object is represented by using binocular parallax for recognizing the object at a close distance. That is, when different 2D images are reflected in a left eye and a right eye and the image reflected in the left eye (hereinafter referred to as a “left eye image”) and the image reflected in the right eye (hereinafter referred to as a “right eye image”) are transferred to the brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are combined in the brain to be recognized as a 3D image with depth perception.
A 3D image display device uses binocular parallax and includes a stereoscopic method using glasses such as shutter glasses, polarized glasses, or the like, or an autostereoscopic method in which lenticular lens and a parallax barrier or the like are disposed in a display device without using glasses.
In the shutter glasses type, the left eye image and the right eye image are divided to be continuously outputted in a display panel, and a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter of the shutter glasses are selectively opened or closed by control of a shutter controller, thereby displaying a 3D image. In the shutter glasses type, an image of a predetermined gray is inserted between the frame displaying the left eye image and the frame displaying the right eye image to reduce crosstalk. Crosstalk is undesirable, as it makes the left eye image and the right eye image appear overlapped.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.